Anytime Lass
by captainswanouat
Summary: After a few passing days since they returned from Neverland, Emma decides to finally thank Hook for helping her find her son.


**A/N: Written for my friend Brittany (notdonewithyou) who was having a bad night and wanted some CS fluff. So, here you go Britt! Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma and her family had been back home for a few days. After a hellish trip to Neverland, which had turned out to be much darker than she anticipated, Emma was trying to get her life back together again. They had found Henry, her family was finally reunited, Storybrooke was safe, and Greg and Tamara were long gone. For once, the dust had settled, there wasn't a thing to worry about. They had momentary peace; everything was falling into place.

But as much as she wanted to believe everything was going to go back to normal and she was going to be able to move on with her life, she knew that was a lie. Not as long as _he_ was around. Hook, or,_ Killian_ as he had insisted on being called while they were away. She wasn't sure what it was, or when exactly it happened, but something between the two of them shifted; a dynamic changed. They had shared a few stolen nights on the deck of the Jolly Roger, talking and getting to know each other better, battling the other's walls; although nothing more had come from it. She felt herself willing her walls to fall whenever he was around. Something about the way he carried himself, and the way he was simply able to understand her without a second thought genuinely perked her interest. It had been a long time since anyone had ever managed to do that; and it terrified her.

She found herself mingling near the docks on a daily basis, hoping to possibly catch a glimpse of him. Ever since they had returned he kept quietly to himself, much to her surprise. He stayed on his ship, milling about, pacing the top deck and, although unknown to her, keeping a careful eye on her every time she walked along the docks.

The realization hit a few days later that she had never actually thanked him for helping them; for helping Henry get back to them. The thank you may have been implied; she assumed he knew how appreciative she was of his assistance. They had shared a silent moment, a stolen glance, as they had docked in Storybrooke. And from the way he admiringly watched her, she knew that he knew. But, as it was, it gave her a reason to seek him out; so she did just that.

Her boots clapped up the stairs of the Jolly Roger, keeping her hands tucked firmly in her jacket pockets. Her eyes darted around, finally noticing him near the mast of the ship; he hadn't quite noticed her presence and he was humming something quietly to himself, rummaging through a box. Emma titled her head slightly, mesmerized as she watched him, feeling her heart flutter as he finally turned in her direction, his eyebrows shooting straight upwards.

"Afternoon Emma," he said while standing upright and facing her. She smiled at him, taking a few steps to begin closing the gap between them.

"Afternoon… captain," she said with a slight smirk, getting a chuckle from him.

"To what do I owe the honors?" Emma pursed her lips, biting the inside of her cheek and pacing closer. They were hardly talking the tension was already tight in the air; as it always was when they were around each other.

"I just wanted to come say thank you."

Hook raised an eyebrow at her, shaking his head slightly. "For what?"

"For everything, honestly," she breathed out, pulling her hands from her pockets and letting them fall loosely at her sides. "For taking my family and I to Neverland, for being so crucial in finding Henry, for getting my son back to me. You didn't have to do any of that. So… thank you."

He was watching her intently, his gaze burning her skin, and she found herself soon lost in his blue eyes. His bright blue eyes; blue as the ocean. A tight lipped smile spread on his face and he moved towards her, only a foot or two separating them now. "The pleasure was all mine lass. I'm glad you were able to reunite with your lad. I couldn't bear the thought of watching another wonderful mother lose contact with her child."

She knew he was referring to Milah; with some liquid courage during their late night conversations on his ship, he had opened up to her about his lost love. She began to better understand him; know his pain, the source of his hurt. And to her shock she found herself doing the same; his admittance and willingness just encouraging her more. But since they had shared their forbidden secrets, she noticed he was happier; like he had somehow found closure.

They had been silent, a look of understanding passing between the two of them. And without a second thought, no hesitation, she closed the space between then and wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling herself flush against him. She felt his body tense in response but she stayed in her position, embracing him like there was no tomorrow.

"What are you doing lass?" he asked, his confused tone causing her to laugh quietly into his chest.

"Well, in this world, this is how some people say thank you." She leaned her head against him and smiled when she felt his arms circle around her, holding her tight against him. She savored the feeling of him holding her, taking in a deep breath of his familiar scent; leather and salt water. It was calming; it was perfect.

He pulled back slightly, causing her to do the same, although her arms never moved an inch. He cupped her cheek softly and she involuntarily tilted her cheek into his palm, a smile spreading on her face as they carefully watched each other. There was an unspoken question, with an equally silent answer, as they got lost in each other's entrancing eyes. And when he tilted his head down and captured her lips she didn't pull away; not in the slightest.

She felt him smile against her lips as she detangled her arms and wrapped them firmly around his neck, kissing him back with as much passion as he was pouring into the kiss. It was purely magical; she swore she felt a spark as his lips effortlessly moved against hers. It was exactly what she needed; him, here, just like this.

They pulled apart, calming their breathing, trying to find some sort of assurance in the other. And the passing look they gave was telling enough; along with the quick chaste kiss he gave her again. A laugh fell from her lips as she looked at him, blinking back the happy tears that pooled in her eyes. She finally felt so relieved; so cared for. She had longed for it and when she lost it as a teenager she thought she would never find it again. But here, with Killian, it felt so right, so perfect. It was everything she was looking for.

"Thank you," she said quietly as his thumb ghosted across her cheek.

"Any time lass," he said while pulling her into his arms again and holding her with no intention of letting go any time soon.

And for once Emma saw the light at the end of the tunnel; in the form of a charming pirate dressed in black leather.


End file.
